


A Monster Like You

by societyneedstocrumble



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/societyneedstocrumble/pseuds/societyneedstocrumble
Summary: Hap finds out Prairie can see and she was lying to him for all this time... (canon)





	A Monster Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little one-off I wrote exactly a year ago for a friend on Tumblr in a Christmas exchange. The gifs are also mine.

                                                         

 

_“Did you know she can see?”_ **  
**

 

Hap looks up and his casual smile changes into a frown. He can feel anger growing inside him as Scott continues talking. Anger, disappointment and… hurt. She lied to him. Even after he was so honest with her, after he told her all these things about himself and the work… She played a game and he was the fool.

 

_“Just because she doesn’t love him, doesn’t mean she’s ever gonna love a monster like you!”_

 

The words sting and Hap can almost hear his own heart break into pieces. He loses himself in his thoughts and just like that, Scott is dead. All because Hap got distracted thinking about her, just like he always does.

Thoughts race in his head as he carries Scott’s body down the hallway. Of course, how could she ever love a monster like him? How could she ever feel anything but resentment after all the horrible things he’s done to her and the others. She will never feel about him how he feels about her, never see him that way.

If that’s the case, he’s gonna show her just the kind of monster he is. He will hurt her, he will hurt her like she hurt him. She’s gonna pay for it, for lying, for abusing his trust, for betraying him.

He places Scott’s body on the floor back in his cage and approaches Prairie’s. She looks right at him, dropping the act. It’s true, she can see and their eyes lock as he removes his glasses.

 

_“You lied to me.”_

 

Hap breaths trying to compose himself as well as he can. He hates hurting her, he hates it so much, but his pride takes all control over him. He wants her to suffer… for the first time, he really wants her to. Her angelic blue eyes fixed on his, so full of pain. She must now hate him more than ever, if that’s even possible. Now he’s got nothing to lose, nothing will fix this anyway…

 

_“You did this.”_

 

He walks away not looking back, so that he doesn’t have to see how much that hurt her. More than that however, so that she doesn’t see how much it hurt him…


End file.
